I'm Fine
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: There was a magical mirror in my room. Only I could see it. They said that once I place my hand on it, I will fall into a world and will never be able to come back in our world again. Behind this mirror are the things I've been seeking. Once I enter this new world, will it be too late to regret my decision? AkaKuro and other pairings. AU! [CH3 is up!] PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' Note: I know, I know. I had been hiatus for so long. I know this fault of mine, but do forgive me. I have many school works that I cannot abandon that easily. But I missed writing fanfictions. It feels as if there's something missing in me when I don't get to type even a single word on a fanfiction of mine.**

**So yeah, you must be thinking: 'A new Fanfic again, doesn't she get tired?'**

**I don't.**

**I love pleasing my readers. I love making you guys feel a lot of emotions. I love writing.**

**That's why I'm bringing new fanfiction of mine to life as I try to think of updates for the other fanfictions I've written.**

**I hope you will enjoy this one as well!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WILL TRULY APPRECIATE IT!**

"**I'm Fine"**

**Summary: There was a magical mirror in my room. Only I could see it. They said that once I place my hand on it, I will fall into a world and will never be able to come back in our world again. Behind this mirror are the things I've been seeking. Once I enter this new world, will it be too late to regret my decision?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>_

Back when I was just five years old, a magical mirror appeared right beside my closet. I thought it was purposely placed there, so I went and ignored it.

I was the type of kid who loved reading instead of playing outside with kids my age, so I was ventilated inside my room. I was always inside if we didn't need to have a gathering or bonding together with my parents.

More years passed, and I had noticed how the mirror grew about three inches every birthday of mine.

When I was ten years old, it was almost as big as me. I still ignored it because I thought my Mom was doing this trickery on me.

Since our family members weren't really that close, I began to love mystery books, and slowly my misdirection developed to the point that even my own parents couldn't notice my existence when I was just right beside them.

I was always in my room, blanket covering my back as a book laid in front of me. My eyes scanned each page, as I tried to play the scenes in my head, and imagine everything that was happening.

My fourteenth birthday came, and the mirror was now much bigger than me. It was now a full-length body mirror with vintage, curly designs surrounding it. I was just fourteen, so when I finally decided to care about this mirror, I approached it and touched its' wood-made parts. It was as if I was electrified, so I quickly pulled my hand away and took steps backward in fright.

I blinked, and finally saw the energy the mirror was emitting. It was dark, scary and dull. But at the same time, it felt exciting, unique and mysterious. I was drawn to touch it until as if a voice inside my head stopped me from doing so. That was when I turned, and chose to ignore it again.

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

Almost a Year.

And every single day, the things I see _inside _the mirror grew from being only colors to figures to people to things to cities until it showed me a world, then a person and sometimes, even the cherry blossoms that existed inside.

It was as if something magical was behind those reflecting fragments of glasses put together. I touched the wood, and narrowed my eyes. That was when I saw something I didn't expect: a whole new world. A world that existed thousands of years ago. A world that was very different from ours. And it existed right through the mirror that appeared in my room years ago.

So two days ago, just a week before my sixteenth birthday, I called out to my parents and grandmother, who had lived longer that I had, and told them all about this mirror I thought was given by them.

Unfortunately, it wasn't given by either of them.

Instead, it brought a bigger misfortune than I expected.

My mother gasped right after realizing what my story meant, "H-He's the next one!" She whispered in grief.

I blinked. "Next one?" I repeated.

Grandma played with her hands as she gradually explained it, "About three generations ago, a mirror magically appeared in the room of a member of the Kuroko Clan. It happens every ten years. The mirror will suddenly appear in one's room, and grow bigger until it reaches its' biggest state."

I closed the book I had in my hand. "What exactly is that mirror?"

Grandma shook her head sadly. "I have no idea, but my father, who was a sibling of perhaps three generations before you, told me that that mirror was magical. It held a curse that will be passed on years after years to the chosen Kuroko member. "

"Curse?" I echoed.

Dad comforted Mom as he mumbled, "Yes, a curse. It is said that that mirror transports you to a whole new world. It will sound exciting, but once you've gone inside, you can never return; except of course, if fate has a different plan for that chosen one. Sometimes, the chosen ignores it all his life, and the curse passes on to someone after another ten years. You can always decline, but it can cause even more difficulty towards the next chosen one.

"More difficulties…?" I repeated.

Dad resumed. " There's a whole new world behind that world. Once you touch the mirror, itself, you will vanish. Only you can see it, so we cannot do anything about it."

"Most of the cases, the Chosen chooses the other world." Grandma added.

I traced my book's front cover. "I have choices, too, then." I murmured.

"You can always go inside." Dad mumbled. "I won't object upon it, especially if you really feel like it's your destiny. You're sixteen now, Tetsuya. I cannot protect you all of the time. You will still live your life." He added.

I looked up. "Did the previous one before me accept it?"

Grandma shook her head. "He didn't. He lived with ignoring that it existed and followed after him wherever he went. So much more difficulties, problems and trials now lie in your hands once you enter that world. But it is also said that you'll find what you're seeking, and that you can find yourself once you enter this portal." She murmured.

I suddenly felt kind of scared. "The previous one ignored this curse passed onto him…" I echoed and looked up at where my room was located.

Mom bit her bottom lip. "Don't go." She pleaded.

"Sakura!" Dad scolded. "Don't say such things to Tetsuya. He's still the one to decided upon his fate. If he wants to know what lies for him inside that portal, then let him—"

Mom shook her head furiously. "You don't understand it, Touya! He's my only son! If h-he goes in there, he will be gone forever! As his mother, I cannot bear such a thing to happen!" She growled.

Dad sighed. "But, Sakura, he cannot live like this. Did you hear how the previous one almost became crazy because of that mirror? What if this mirror turns our son insane because of not choosing it over his ordinary life?" He mumbled.

Mom still refused. "No!" she snapped, and turned to me. "Don't ever approach that mirror again, Tetsuya! Forget it exists." She commanded.

I blinked and gulped.

I wanted to reply a 'Yes,' but I couldn't.

Not when I had this urge to know what laid behind that mysterious mirror.

"Tetsuya, listen to me! Don't enter that mirror!" She hissed.

I stiffened. "Mom…" I started.

"If I ever see you approach something I cannot see, you will never be allowed to read mysterious books, and play basketball ever again!" She snarled.

The glare she threw at me made me frozen stiff in my seat. I knew it was a wrong decision to let them know about this, but I also felt like it wasn't right to keep it as a secret from the three of them. I thought it could make our bond closer and tied together, but it did the opposite—and was now forcing the tie my Mom and Dad possessed to break apart.

Me and my big, insensitive personality.

My parents continued to argue until Mom stood up and stormed towards the master's bedroom. My Dad sighed and ran after her. Only I and Grandma remained in the living room with nothing to talk about.

"Tetsu." She called out.

I blinked and turned my head towards her. "Yes, Grandma?"

She smiled as she knitted a new pair of socks for no one but me. "You might be their son, and you might be my grandchild, but that doesn't make you our possession. The decisions you make in your life are still up to you. You hold your fate. You're the master of your world. I will not stop you from choosing that mirror. But pray do mind that I also do not encourage you to enter that world." She murmured, and casted me a glance and a smile.

I nodded, and hugged the book I had between my hands earlier tightly.

Two days before my birthday, I heard yells, shouts and screams from the master's bedroom, which was just right beside my own. The ones obviously arguing were my parents.

I only caught few of their words, but I quickly recognized the main reason of their fight.

It was no other than me, myself.

They were fighting over about the mirror. They were fighting about my fate. They were fighting about my decision. And they were fighting because of what our other relatives would think if ever I chose the other world.

I silently stood up and turned on the lights.

I approached the mirror and looked at whatever image it would show me.

My eyes widened when I saw a man's face. He was staring back at me. I was drawn by his heterochromatic eyes that I almost touched the mirror, itself. It was a relief when he shook his head and stopped me on time. "You can see me…?" I whispered.

He blinked and with a cold expression, he nodded. He was wearing a red kimono and had an old-looking symbol painted on his left cheek. He smiled and leaned his hand against whatever he was using as a portal. It was as if he was trying to caress my cheek.

Crimson and golden eyes. What beautiful colors…

I smiled slightly. "Hello." I greeted.

He made a smile as well. "Hello." He mouthed back.

I couldn't hear his voice, but my mind could almost summon what it would sound like.

He was still staring at me with such gentle eyes. I was about to say something to him until I heard a loud knocking on my door. My eyes widened when my mom opened my room's door using her spare key.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I mumbled.

With eyes filled with rage and fury, she growled, "The mirror's right in front of you, isn't it?"

I gulped.

"Didn't I tell you not to approach that cursed mirror, Tetsuya Kuroko? Do you really think I will let you go inside that portal? Sorry, but I won't. You're gonna stay here, with us, and blossom our company's repitation. You have the intellectual standards of a genius—I will never let go away just like that." She hissed, and slapped my cheek. Hard.

The red-head across the mirror looked shocked with the scene in front of him.

I looked at him, and smiled.

He seemed even more anxious.

Dad emerged in my room and tried to stop Mom. "Stop it, Sakura! Stop this! Don't hurt your son! Don't decide his fate! Sakura!" He growled and shook her head.

Mom cursed, "Damn this shit!" And then slapped Dad.

That was when they started arguing again.

Arguing about the same topic again.

I silently turned towards the person across the mirror. "Sorry for that." I mouthed.

He shook his head with worried eyes.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"…Told you that he's a prodigy! And I'm not letting him off the hook, Touya! He will stay here and inherit our company! He will handle it until his very last breath! He will be my masterpiece." His mother stated as she pointed him.

His father frowned. "Stop pointing at our son as if he's a disposable garbage."

Sakura smirked. "Oh? Son? Wow. Have you forgotten that you almost made me kill this child when he was still in my womb. I recall that you even said that he would just a burden for both of us. Oh, son, huh?" She mocked.

I tried to pretend I didn't hear a thing they were saying until my Mom strode towards me, grabbed a wrist of mine and yelled at my face, "You were an unwanted child even before you were born! So don't feel that special, Tetsuya."

Tears started to form in my eyes until a blinding light glowed from inside the mirror. I turned my head, and heard the words, "Let's go." Inside my head.

I blinked, pushed my Mother away before running towards the mirror.

"You garbage, don't!" My Mom growled.

"Go, Tetsuya!" Dad yelled.

I smiled, and touched the mirror, itself. It glowed even more. And then I was in a circular portal that would lead towards that new world. I was spinning as I emerged on a transportation portal filled with rainbow-colored smoke.

After about a minute of spinning and fast-like-hell transportation through this hole, My vision turned pitch blank. And I passed out in a portal towards a world I didn't know if existed or was just part of my big imagination.

One thing I knew: I badly wanted to meet that red-head I saw inside my mirror earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya, hiya guys! I know that months passed since I last updated, but hey, college girl here.**

**I missed your funny reviews, so I hope you will leave those sweet stuff again.**

**So yeah, here I was again, starting a new fanfiction while the older ones still needed updates. I promise to update before Christmas!**

**I hoped this story's different aura will catch your attention.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Waaaah! I just finished 'Myself From Once Upon A Time!' And I feel so sad and accomplished at the same time! **

**That was, actually, also when I remembered that I made a new story before and I am now going to update it because you were so kind enough to read and review! Waaah! Why so kind?**

**I can be hiatus sometimes, but I hope you won't get tired waiting. Please do continue supporting me despite my hiatuses~**

**OHHHH, please, please leave a review—I promise you that that will make me so happy.**

**AND YES, THIS FANFICTION IS MADE WITH KUROKO'S POINT OF VIEW~ **

**Lasagna and Blueberry Cheesecake,**

**LFMH021**

"**I'm Fine"**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Tears started to form in my eyes until a blinding light glowed from inside the mirror. I turned my head, and heard the words, "Let's go." Inside my head._

_I blinked, pushed my Mother away before running towards the mirror._

"_You garbage, don't!" My Mom growled._

"_Go, Tetsuya!" Dad yelled._

_I smiled, and touched the mirror, itself. It glowed even more. And then I was in a circular portal that would lead towards that new world. I was spinning as I emerged on a transportation portal filled with rainbow-colored smoke._

_After about a minute of spinning and fast-like-hell transportation through this hole, my vision turned pitch blank. And I passed out in a portal towards a world I didn't know if existed or was just part of my big imagination._

_One thing I knew: I badly wanted to meet that red-head I saw inside my mirror earlier._

I felt like I had just finished a hell-like basketball practice, and could now not move even a single muscle in my body right after I slowly regained my consciousness back.

My head was throbbing as if a drum was placed inside my skull, was now being drummed like crazy by my brain's nerves.

I frowned before slowly opening my eyes, and was almost blinded by a bright light.

I blinked thrice before my eyes finally get to adjust with my surrounding's brightness.

After seeing clearer now, I looked around.

I was inside an old-looking room. Everything around me was so old-looking and vintage that I couldn't name even a single thing for they didn't exist back in our modern world.

I sighed, and finally get to realized that something inside this room still existed in the near future – well, in my case, my present—and that's the futon where I laid at.

The whole room smelled like cherry blossoms. I had no idea what cherry blossoms really smelled like, but I just had this feeling that this scent came from cherry blossoms.

At least, I knew that I was still in Japan.

Wait, where was I?

Grunting and groaning with pain, I did my best to sit up. For some reason, my back hurt and with my attempt to do more than sitting up—it made me yelp in pain.

I was quite surprised, though, when after yelping, the doors of the room where I was at, opened abruptly and several men entered.

Someone knelt in front of me, and I caught something red.

Could it be that man, who was talking with me through the mirror—

My hopes shattered when I realized they didn't have the same eyes, figure and shape of face.

Only the fact that they have almost the same shade of hair made them quite alike.

This one was taller. He had clean-cut, spiky black with red hair. His eyes were dark red and were quite sharp. He was wearing a red, fog-patterned yukata. He also had plain red-strapped geta. [These are the shoes normally worn together or paired with yukatas or kimonos.]

He knelt in front of me, and touched a lock of my hair. "Are you alright?" He mumbled.

I nodded. "I am." I murmured, and looked around. It looked like the guys behind him were almost like his bodyguards—in their old-fashioned way. "…Who are you?"

He blinked, stared at me for awhile before laughing. It sounded so carefree, it almost made me smile. Almost. "You are a very straightforward person. To ask me this question with no hesitation. It amuses me."

"But I am serious."

"I know." He said with confidence. "I know that you won't ever lie. And, I am Kagami Taiga. I am the head of the Kagami Clan, which rules the North and East Kingdoms of this country."

"You're the head of both North and East Kingdoms of this country?" I repeated.

"Yes. Why?"

I blinked. "You don't look like you're the kingly type."

This made some of his men stifle their laughter just so that they wouldn't get scolded.

Kagami frowned, pouted and then laughed at loud again. "You are so humorous. May we know your name?"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

His eyes widened. "…Kuroko…?" He echoed.

I nodded. "Yes, I am a Kuroko."

I gasped when he touched my cheek, and smiled widely in delight. "You have come!" He whispered. "You're the chosen one from the future! After waiting since I was six years old to find the one for me, you've finally arrived and answered our call!" He mumbled.

I frowned. "I am so sorry, but I don't get it."

His head tilted in a side. "Haven't anyone told you about what happens with some from the Kuroko Clan every after ten years since decades ago?"

Then, it hit me.

"Oh, right." I mumbled in realization.

He smiled. "It seems that you know the flow of the story, Kuroko."

My name sounded so right as he said it, and I didn't know why.

My eyes widened a fraction when I was suddenly in his arms as he lifted me up, bridal-style. I protested, and tried to go down but he won over me when he touched my back. I winced. He grinned in victory. "I thought so. That fall must have hurt."

"Fall?" I repeated.

"Come on. Let's get some tea, and I will answer all of your answers." He said and comfortably carried me in this embarrassing position and instead of being disgusted—it was if his men were even so glad that he got to carry me like this.

I was really hoping to see that red-head man with heterochromatic eyes, who talked with me through the mirror. I wonder where he was, and if he existed in the same dimension as I entered.

I hope…I hope someday, even just for someday, I get to meet him.

_**~LFMH021~**_

He settled a small pillow and let me sit leaning against the wall as we partook our tea and some old-fashioned snacks, which names I will forever be unsure of.

"Kagami-kun?" I called out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How did I get here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I also don't know. While I was patrolling on the boundaries of our land, the skies opened, and something colorful filled the air. After a minute, an unconscious you fell right at the middle of the boundaries of this and the forbidden land."

"Forbidden land?"

He scowled, and sat a little nearer. "I told you that I control and rule the North and East parts of this country, named Matroshka. While the South and West are being ruled by an ruler whose name I don't even want to say." He sounded so disgusted; I get to imagine what that other ruler looked like.

I slightly smiled. "It looks like you're a great ruler to me. Your men are always watching you even if they are already given their free time. Some even offer you drinks as if you are just a friend who has a little higher position than they do. I can see that they are satisfied with your system."

He stared at me for awhile. Then, he looked away, and hid his face.

"Kagami-kun?"

He cleared his throat, and sighed. "You are one embarrassing fellow, Kuroko. I guarantee you that I will try my best to make you comfortable in this place. It's a great thing I get to see you first before _he _does or else he might have taken you away instead."

"If I fell and was taken to you, then perhaps, I am destined to be on your side." I decided. "It's actually quite surprising how you welcomed me without questions or suspicions."

He smiled like he recalled a precious memory. "Six years ago, I and that other ruler were called to an assembly on the Temple of Matroshka where an Oracles lives. Both of us sit beside each other despite the tension building up. And then she told us her prophecy."

I looked up as he stood up and took our empty tea cups on the table. "Prophecy?"

He laughed, and messed my hair. "You don't want to know about that." He said. "Wait a minute here, it's time for my afternoon patrol before we officially ask everyone to settle inside their houses."

"Why?" I asked.

"Wanna find out?" Three men asked in unison.

Both I and Kagami turned only to find one blonde, one dark-head and one violet-head outside the now-opened doors. They were wearing yukatas and geras, as well, but they had protective weapons hanging around their yukata's waist belt.

Kagami sighed, and gestured towards the three. "These three are my most trusted bodyguards. This yellow-haired here is Kise Ryouta, everyone's prince. This dark-head here is Takao Kazunari, everyone's jester. And this giant violet-head here is Murasakibara Atsushi, everyone's giant. They will guide us as we take our patrol."

Kise grinned. "Do you want to come with us? You can ride behind the horse instead if you want."

"For some reason, I feel so pissed when I look at you." I blurted out with no special intention of hurting anybody.

He looked so shocked, I could almost hear his heart crack. "T-That hurt! And we just met!"

"Yes, we just met. But, I still hate seeing you." I countered.

Crack. Thud.

He sniffed. "So unfair. I haven't done anything yet."

Takao barged in, laughing. "I see that this decade's Kuroko member is very amusing." He commented. "Kise, I think you should get used to this especially if the prophecy is really for Kagami."

"What is that prophecy?" I prompted.

Kagami interrupted us. "No. No telling you of that yet. Murasakibara, do carry him while we take our patrol. His back aches, I assure you that. We cannot possibly let him sit on a horse with that condition."

Kise pouted after sensing he should be the receiver of the message.

Murasakibara, after being bribed with a caramel-coated apple, lifted me up and placed me on his back. Like a father to a son.

"Put me down. I'll be fine on my own" I protested, and tried to squirm, but he wouldn't budge.

I continued struggling until we went out of the shrine.

It looked like an abandoned shrine, which now turned into a house for the master of two parts of the country. Wow, what an innovation.

They walked as I admired everything I could see while I still felt like I was so tall despite knowing I really wasn't.

As Kise took over for awhile on talking and checking things, Kagami approached and kept the same pace as I did while I was on Murasakibara-kun's back. "Are you alright?" He mumbled.

I nodded. "I can handle the pain of my back. It's better than earlier. " I assured. "So, what's up with the symbols Tiger and Phoenix on each person's hand here?"

"Despite our parts of the country's feud, that doesn't mean we will let our citizens suffer, so we allotted a place where both people from our side and his side would be given the chance to encounter. This is one of the only three places we've agreed on. Those symbols are on-born right after a citizen is born in either my part of his part of the country. Mine's the tiger; his is the Phoenix." He explained.

I nodded as he resumed telling how those symbols were made, but I could tell you that he hated even the word: 'Phoenix.'

"I think I will get crazy with this kind of world I got involved into." I commented.

He smiled, picked up an apple, and threw it at me. "You need to eat. You were sleeping in that room for almost six hours after you fell."

"Thanks." I replied, and began to eat.

"Hey, Kuroko, can you walk now?"

"I can try."

Murasakibara settled me down on the floor, and I tried to take a step with my trembling feet. As the lowest part of my spinal cord ached, I tried my best to walk a single step a time.

Kagami caught hold of me when I almost fell. "Whoa. I think I shall still support you."

He then placed an arm around me before looking over his shoulder. "Keep a distance. I want to have a private conversation with Kuroko."

The three looked at one another, and then nodded.

"Private conversation?" I whispered after awhile.

He laughed. "Well, I want to ask you some personal questions."

"Such as?" I asked.

"…Will you stay with me?"

This question silenced me.

I wanted to look for that heterochromatic-eyed man. I wanted to search if he existed.

"…I will protect you. You're safer here." Kagami persisted.

I paused. "I don't know."

"Why? What's holding you back? Surely, you're the one who decided to choose this world over yours. What's holding you back?"

As we settled on the fences before the lake named: _Reflections and Beyond_, I replied, "Before I decided to choose this world, my mother was forcing me to ignore that portal which connected this and our worlds. She bruised me. She slapped me. She hit me. She hurt me. And someone I could see from within the mirror asked me to come with him, and I did. I did because of pain and hopelessness."

"Who? Who was that man?"

I sighed. "I wish I knew."

"Perhaps, I do. Do describe him."

I looked up at the skies and began, "He also has red hair except that his is lighter. His eyes are sharp like he can just say something, and you will immediately be obliged to do it. His posture is that of a well-groomed person. He is not that tall, but just average. When I saw him, he was wearing a red, black-rose patterned yukata. And his eyes are heterochromatic."

I almost heard Kagami gulp. "And what colors are his eyes?"

"Gold and red."

He gasped, and held my shoulders tightly before turning me to look at him. His eyes were both frightened and shocked. "NO!" He shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Not of all persons! You are not going to search for that person. He's a cruel man. He knows nothing but ordering others. He does what he wants. He's the 'absolute king,' and gets his way whatever happens. Everyone under him is cruel. Anyone who stands in his or even just his servant's way gets beaten up—some even died brutally. You shall never look for him." He panicked.

I touched his arm. "Does this mean you do know him?"

"Why won't I? He's Akashi Seijuro—"

"The King of the South and West Martroshka. The Tyrant King." A voice with a sharp tone interrupted from behind me.

I turned.

And stiffened.

There he was. The man whom I saw through the mirror.

And…

"He's the King of the other side? He's the Tyrant King?" I murmured, and I felt Kagami-kun squeeze my hand in agreement.

Why do I feel as if everytime happiness is reachable, it would suddenly run away and hide?

**A/N: Yes, that's the end of this chapter. And I was so sleepy that I didn't know what I even typed.**

** . .**

**But I hope you still liked it!**

**It's just the start, so don't flame me yet! [I love Akashi's title: The Tyrant King.]**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE, LEAVE LEAVE A REVIEW~**

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

My eyes widened when Kagami-kun suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"Will you be the queen of North and East of Matroshka, Kuroko?" He whispered after releasing me.

Not only I was surprised, everyone saw it and was gaping at us.

Everyone.

Including Akashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Even without watching Kuroko no Basuke Season 3's new episodes, just by seeing spoilers photos of each episode on my News Feed makes me feel so excited for each game. I don't have much time to watch, but I will watch every episode I missed next weekend.**

**I love you guys! I mean, you leave me such great reviews that I feel so pumped up to make new updates as often as I can. Thank you very much!**

**And that's why I'm here. To give you guys new updates for this fanfiction of mine! New fanfictions coming as soon as I get to type all of them up!**

**Ever wondered why it has this kind of title? Well, you'll finnnddd out soon! But that also means lots of feeeelllls!**

**Enjoy!**

**Please, please, please leave a review! I will really appreciate them!**

**Kingdoms and Hearts,**

**LFMH021**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm Fine"<strong>

_**Chapter Three:**_

_I touched his arm. "Does this mean you do know him?"_

"_Why won't I? He's Akashi Seijuro—"_

"_The King of the South and West Martroshka. The Tyrant King." A voice with a sharp tone interrupted from behind me. _

_I turned._

_And stiffened._

_There he was. The man whom I saw through the mirror._

_And…_

"_He's the King of the other side? He's the Tyrant King?" I murmured, and I felt Kagami-kun squeeze my hand in agreement._

_Why do I feel as if everytime happiness is reachable, it would suddenly run away and hide?_

Kagami blocked me from the other red king before muttering under his breath, "So it's already his time, huh."

"Exactly." The one named Akashi Seijuro responded with cold tone.

Kagami frowned. "It was a rhetorical question."

Akashi huffed. "Seeing as I've heard you loud and clear, I doubt you really intended it to be a rhetorical question, Kagami Taiga."

"Must I remind you that I am also king of half of this country, so the least you can do is address me as: King Kagami." Kagami-kun ordered with a tone I haven't heard since I've hanged out with him earlier.

Akashi smirked. "Seeing as I don't get the respect from you, I wouldn't even bother trying to respect you out of all people around this whole country." He snapped.

Kagami began to move forward in anger when I subconsciously grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "No." I said with a firm tone I didn't really intend to voice out.

Both red-heads eyes turned towards me, which made me self-conscious for a bit. I didn't like being stared at especially with both guys having red hairs and being both half-Kings of the country I landed on.

"Stop staring." I grunted and frowned. "I hate being stared at."

Akashi blinked. "Has that guy been with you all this time, Kagami Taiga?"

Kagami shrugged. "Yeah, haven't you even noticed?"

"If we noticed him, then what's the point of us asking such a thing?" The green-head behind Akashi mutter in reply.

"Hold your tongue, Midorima Shintarou, I'm not even talking to you." Kagami-kun complained.

"Bah. Why are you being so upset, Kagami Taiga? You're like the same age as our king, you sound like an old man." The dark bluenette beside the one named Midorima Shintarou grumbled as he yawned in boredom.

Akashi sighed. "Aomine Daiki, how many times have I told you to cover your mouth when you yawn?"

Aomine quickly closed his mouth.

"I haven't seen that fellow around before, Kagami Taiga. If it won't offend you in any way, is it alright for an enemy like me to ask who he is? He sure is quite invisible." The dark-head with mole under his left eye asked politely. He had a smile, but it was a mask of friendliness.

Akashi went down his horse and walked few steps towards us. "I agree with Himuro Tatsuya. It's already 6 in the evening, Kagami Taiga, which means anyone from your part of the country without proper authority to do so will be ours. Including that teal-head behind you."

Kagami blocked me and grasped my hand tightly. "He has an authority from me to leave the palace. He's with me."

"For you to be so worked up over a single citizen, hm, I wonder who that guy could be. Show his face." Akashi ordered as his other three subordinated stood behind him.

Kagami shook his head. "No."

"Show his face or I'll forcefully take one of your house-kept citizens and torture him."

"You can't do that—"

"I can, because I wasn't given the notice that that guy with you will be out at 13 minutes pass the curfew we made deal of." Akashi snapped as his eyes darkened.

Those eyes. Those eyes that held sadness as they stared back at me through the mirror few days ago.

That bright red-hair that showed passion and determination as I looked at each strand when we met each other through the portal.

And that tone I was longing to hear ever since he told me to come with him.

He really was that guy who took my hand and pulled me here.

He did exist.

Even as Kagami-kun protested, I pulled away gently, and took a step forward to show myself to the enemies despite knowing they could just stab me in a split-second if they wanted to.

"Here I am. You don't need to be so violent." I mumbled as I raised my head.

As Akashi's heterochromatic eyes met mine, I knew he recognized me. I just knew that I was as familiar to him as him to me.

I gulped. "O-Our patrolling is going to be finished soon. We are sorry for being out even after pass the designated time." I apologized.

I didn't know where this apology came from, but I couldn't handle being silent as he stared at me with widened eyes.

He blinked as if he tried to regain his composure. "It's quite fine, seeing as you're actually with _King Kagami. _It would be an exemption." He mumbled before taking steps towards me. "May I know your name?"

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Kise-kun answered and lifted me up onto a horse with him.

"The next chosen one who fell into this world." Takao-kun added as he blocked our horse from Akashi's sight.

"The one in the prophecy given to both you and King Kaga-chin." Murasakibara-kun finished as he urged Kagami-kun horse towards the taller red-head.

His eyes widened even more. "You are a Kuroko?" He repeated.

I nodded. "I am indeed Kuroko Tetsuya. I just fell into this dimension about half a day ago."

"Half a day ago…" He echoed. "Are you the guy I sa—"

I lifted my index finger in front of my lips and made a silent shush. He blinked, and smiled. He made a real smile, and not just a smirk.

"I see. You are Kuroko Tetsuya indeed. I could see hints of Kuroko blood through your sincere eyes." He murmured and reached for my hand.

"Don't you dare touch him—" Kise-kun began but I shook my head at him and lent a hand of mine to Akashi-kun.

He took it with both of his hands. He squeezed it before looking up at me. "So this is how you really look on personal. I thought that distance was just enough when I met you."

The ones around us looked so confused, I wanted to laugh, but would rather not.

"It was a weird encounter, to tell you the truth. It was a shame you get to see me in such a humiliating situation with my own family." I replied.

This formal speech was so new to me, but I was quite surprised to hear myself speak to calmly as if I've been speaking like this for years.

Kagami –who I didn't notice was already on his horse—made his horse walk beside mine. He leaned a little closer then murmured, "Kuroko."

I blinked, and turned my head to him. "Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"It's time to go back in the temple. It isn't good for your body to be out at this hour after that fall. You need rest." He said.

I nodded as I pulled my hand away. I looked back at Akashi. "It's nice to know that we get to meet in personal. I shall excuse myself now."

As Kise turned our horse around, Kagami-kun called out, "Akashi Seijuro."

Right after Akashi-kun went on his horse, he raised his head and gave Kagami-kun a cold look. "What is it, Kagami Taiga?"

"I have a deal for you. Seeing as you and Kuroko are familiar with each other, I think it's just appropriate to grant him the honor to be a little happy to see a colleague of him for quite a longer time. Shall we call tonight a truce as I offer you patronage at the Tiger's Temple for even until midnight?"

"What?" Takao gasped.

"I can't see myself being in the same place as these bastards." Aomine-kun growled. "Especially that Kise. Everyone's prince? Hah. You must be out of your mind."

Kise turned his head with aloof golden eyes. "Don't worry, Aominecchi, I can't see myself being able to maintain my poker face as I face you assholes."

"Your part of the country's people sure are polite. I hope that you'll fix those attitude of yours soon." Takao-kun growled.

Midorima-kun frowned. "Don't talk as if yours are any better."

Murasakibara looked at Himuro-kun. "You guys are so annoying."

Himuro-kun smiled. "Don't worry, the feeling's mutual."

"Let's go, King Akas—" Midorima-kun began.

"I shall agree for tonight's truce." Akashi-kun responded.

"What?" His three other subordinates exclaimed in shock.

The smaller red-head turned towards the fully-curtained carriage just few meters behind them. He let his horse approach the window. He said something on the inside. After awhile, the carriage turned and walked towards the south.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kise murmured to Kagami-kun.

The latter grinned, and messed with my hair. "I got this. Akashi never lies on truces. We often have truces too when we have a very important meeting to attend to. It'll be fine. Am I not right, Kuroko?"

I looked up and saw the trust he had with my words, so I nodded. "Yes, indeed. You're right."

"See?" Kagami-kun said. "Kise, can we exchange horses?"

The blonde pouted. "No! You want to sit with Kurokocchi, don't you?"

Kagami glared at the _Everyone's prince _before repeating, "We are going to exchange horses whether you like it or not, Kise Ryouta."

Grumbling, all Kise-kun could do was pull over and go down the horse.

What shocked all of us was how our horse reacted. Right after his master went down, it went mad and began galloping all around.

It was as if it didn't sense me sitting on his back since he galloped even more as I held onto his reins and tried to stop him. I had histories with horses and I tried to learn how to ride one before, but I was just too invisible that the horse couldn't also feel my presence.

"H-Help!" I gasped it suddenly jumped and hopped on different direction as if trying to get me off his back.

I held onto the reins, but I couldn't do it any longer because the ride was making me sick and dizzy.

It raised himself with just his legs, and I almost fell.

"Kuroko!" Kagami shouted as he ordered his own horse to run towards me.

The horse I rode onto went crazy and suddenly it went on circles. I wasn't able to get a firmer grip so right after the third revolution, I accidentally let go of its' reins and flew.

"KUROKO!" Kagami-kun panicked.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" I heard his voice scream. Before I could even fall on the ground, the white horse Akashi-kun rode on suddenly stopped in front of me, and Akashi-kun perfectly caught me as I flew into his arms. "I got you." He murmured.

I blinked. "T-Thank you."

He nodded and fixed my hair. "You look better now than you did when I first saw you. You looked like you were in so much emotional pain when we first met. Your eyes held so much darkness back then."

"Everyone has that darkness within him. Dark thoughts invade even the purest minds after all." I mumbled.

He stared at me for awhile before smiling. "You exceed my expectations."

Kagami-kun turned his horse and approached us. He leaned over and touched my cheek. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. My whole body hurts quite a little, though."

"This is why I knew I shouldn't have let you ride a horse." He said as he reached for me and transferred me in front of him. "From now on, whenever you ride a horse, you'll ride with me."

"You treat me like a child so much."

"Treating you as a child is different from treating you as someone special, Kuroko." Akashi-kun commented coldly as he just followed silently behind us.

_**~LFMH021~**_

The delicious dinner was not appreciated so much as the dining room was filled with silence as the servants shakily served the guests.

Akashi-kun's, Midorima-kun's, Himuro-kun's and Aomine-kun's weapons were taken right after they went inside the temple slash palace to make sure they wouldn't make a single wrong move.

After dinner, I, myself suggested, "How about we just take this silent conversation elsewhere? Like…"

"Do you want to stay on the study room of the palace, Kuroko?" Kagami-kun offered.

My eyes blinked. "You have study rooms here?"

"Yeah. They contained a lot of books too. I hope you love books."

I nodded. "I do. They fill my life."

"But it's on the top floor, which is two more floors above us…" Kise said as he looked at me with guilt.

"I'll carr—" Aomine-kun began.

"I'll carry him." Murasakibara-kun interrupted as he glared at Himuro-kun. He placed me on his back and we began to walk upstairs, which was about a hundred steps.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"I'll go take the best books you can read, Kuroko. Stay where you are." Kagami-kun said and ran off towards the end of the long study room.

The Tiger's most trusted subordinates were few meters behind me. They were talking with silent voices as they glanced occasionally at me to make sure of my safety.

The Phoenix's most trusted subordinates were few meters behind Akashi-kun –who was just a meter across me- and were just silently sitting there and staring at no one particularly.

"So, you're the Tyrant King." I mumbled. "Quite a title you hold."

"Oh, I didn't actually do that name. It was just given to me since I became the South and West's King, which I presume was about three years ago from now." He replied.

"I do wonder why people would give you such a title." I admitted.

His smile sent shivers down my spine. "You wouldn't want to know, Tetsuya." He said. "Tetsuya Kuroko. I like your name."

"There's nothing great about my name." I mumbled, a bit too immediately that I needed to look away.

"Does your mother usually do that to you and call you as such?" He murmured.

I blinked as I raised my eyes to capture his. "Not really. It's just that I know more than most kids my age, and since I have gained so much—she became a perfectionist and didn't want me to socialize so that I could focus on my studies. She didn't like me being exposed on so much technology; she said it could ruin my mind. She didn't want me to go hang out with my friend after school; she said it was a waste of time. She almost chained me before when I tried to run away." I explained. "My father gives me more freedom but I could see how dominant Mom was more than to my Dad."

He smiled slightly. "I didn't intend to reach out for you back then, but I saw pain. So much pain in your eyes that I unconsciously took you with me."

"I must thank you for that. I somehow found my place because of that." I murmured.

"Your place…?"

"Here." I said as I looked around. "I fell on the middle of the boundaries of the Tigers and Phoenixes and Kagami-kun found me. I think he wouldn't find me if I wasn't destined to be in his side."

"But I need you on my side. You hold the key. The key to every single piece. You're the one I've been waiting for."" He murmured.

My heart thumped loud in my chest both in fear and surprise. "Key? Me"

"You dare tell him when it isn't time yet, Akashi?" Kagami-kun grunted as he placed tons of books in front of me.

Akashi-kun frowned at him. "When is it even time?"

"When the Oracle calls for the three of us." The taller between them growled.

"Right. I see. I see how matured you've become, Kagami Taiga." Akashi complimented. "Anyway, it's soon to turn midnight and we're going to leave soon. I would prefer for you to tell me the main reason on tonight's truce? Surely, you didn't call us just so that we can have dinner with you."

Kagami-kun shook his head. "No, I am sure you have the great cooks as well in that palace of yours. But I wouldn't mind giving reason why ours are better. But really, truthfully, no—that's not the reason I called you guys out for a truce."

"Shall we know what the true reason is, then?"

My eyes widened when Kagami-kun suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"Will you be the queen of North and East of Matroshka, Kuroko?" He whispered after releasing me.

Not only I was surprised, everyone saw it and was gaping at us.

Everyone.

Including Akashi.

Seeing as I turned speechless, Kagami-kun smiled and nodded. "I'll give you more time to think this over, Kuroko."

"_A boy with teal colored hair._

_A boy whose life you should spare._

_A boy with sincere blue eyes._

_A boy who will make the hardest goodbyes._

_This boy shall suffer so much._

_This boy will forget how to trust._

_Both of the two kings will crash him._

_Both of the two kings will bring him grim._

_Pain, sorrow, anguish and even death._

_That's how his fate is set._

_He will need to choose._

_Even if that meant he has a lot to lose._

_One of the two kings will get him._

_One of the two kings who get the dream."_

"That's the prophecy." Akashi-kun mumbled after reciting the poem.

I blinked. "One of the Two Kings will get him." I repeated.

Akashi-kun stood up. "We shall depart now."

I followed after them as Kagami and the others helped the Phoenixes depart from the front gates. Before leaving, Akashi-kun turned and walked his horse towards me. He leaned down. He took one of my hands, secretly placed something inside as he squeezed it. After releasing this hand of mine, he used the other to caress my cheek. "Until we meet again, Tetsuya." He mumbled, and leaned down to place a kiss on the crown of my head.

After doing this, he ordered his horse and his subordinated to follow after him towards South.

"Let's go. It's time to rest." As Kagami-kun and the others walked ahead of me, I opened the note he placed on my palm.

I couldn't help blushing.

"_**After 48 hours, we shall meet again.**_

_**The day after tomorrow. Midnight at the 'Angel's Sanctuary' Garden. The meadow filled with dandelions and lavenders. I'll wait for you, Tetsuya.**_

_**-Akashi Seijuro"**_

After I secured the letter, I walked beside Kagami-kun. "It's great day." I mumbled.

"Is it?" He answered with a sigh. "Ne, Kuroko—" I gasped when he suddenly pinned me on the floor right after we arrived inside the room where I first woke up. "How did you and Akashi meet?" As I tried to answer with silence, he suddenly tightened his hands around my wrists and placed his nose on the base of my neck. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. "Answer me or this other hand of mine will roam upward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, yeah, that's how I'll end this chapter. Hahahaha! No! Kagamicchi is not a rapist! Someone else is! OOOPS! Sorry, slipped! He's just super duper jealous.**

**Hope you liked it despite its' longness. What a word!**

**Anyway, please leave a review! Please, please, please!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SNEAK PEEEEKKKK!<strong>_

"What did Kagami Taiga do to you?" He snapped.

I shook my head. "Nothing really. He just—"

"So he _did _dosomething." He grumbled as he pulled me closer.

My eyes widened when he lifted off my chin and captured my eyes with his heterochromatic ones. "Be my wife instead, Tetsuya. Be my wife, and I'll give you the love and happiness your parents failed to give you. Be mine. Just be mine." These were the words he uttered right before he pulled my hair and declared war with my tongue.

**DID I FORGET TO TELL YOU THAT THIS FANFIC IS FILLED WITH CLIFFIES AND RATED T-NESS?**


End file.
